In Another Life
by Arya24601
Summary: Grell, Sebastian, the Undertaker, and Claude are transported into our world. Claude and Sebastian begin to fall for the same girl as they and the others try to get home while surviving the mortal world. The story's better than the summary. ClaudexReader; SebastianxReader
1. Chapter 1

Exhausted you unlock the front door of your two-story house that you share with the rest of your family. As good as it feels to be back for summer break, the long drive from your boarding school _sucked_.Half-asleep, you climb up the stairs to your bedroom absentmindedly singing the _Black Butler_ theme song. You push open the door to your bedroom with one hip and yawn. You open your eyes and scream.

Lying on your bedroom floor are four men who could only be Grell, Claude, Sebastian and the Undertaker. You cautiously step towards them and gingerly poke Claude in the face with the toe of your sneaker. He doesn't move. You poke him again, harder. Nothing. A terrible thought goes through your mind. _What if… They're dead?!_ You shake your head and mentally chide yourself for such irrational thoughts.

"Here goes nothing…" You mutter, swinging your bag of your shoulder. You bring it crashing down over Claude's head and he groans. "Nope. Not dead." Claude blinks his golden eyes open and sits up. Beside him, Grell shifts and mutters something about 'Sebby-chan'.

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe you dropped this." You whip around to see Sebastian standing behind you holding your bag. You yelp in surprise and jump backwards, tripping over Undertaker in the process.

"Ow...:" You groan. Something moves underneath you. You look down and realize you're sitting on the Undertaker. You quickly jump up and sheepishly offer him a hand to pull him up.

"I am so, so sorry."

"It's quite all right, dearie. I've lived through much worse, hehehe…"

"I'm not even going to ask… Okay, um, could you guys just sit on the bed? I'll try and wake Grell up." They sit and you cross your small bedroom to where Grell is sprawled out on your floor. "Grell." You poke him roughly. He doesn't move. "Grell-chan! Oh, great and worshipful Grell." You poke him again, much harder. "GRELL!" You shout into his ear. Not even so much as a finger twitch. You turn and glance back at Sebastian. You smile weakly as way of an apology for what you're about to do. "Grell, Sebastian is confessing his love to you."

Grell shoots straight up in the air, a giant grin on his angular face. "Oh, BASSY!" you wince slightly at his high-pitched screech and shake your head slightly. _Typical Grell._ You think. "Bassy?"

"Grell, I am not interested in you now, nor will I ever be." Sebastian says tiredly. Grell's face falls and places one hand dramatically over his chest.

"You have wounded me grievously! You are so cruel to me Sebas-chan."

"Grell, you're fine."

"And who are you?" He asks, finally noticing that you're there. "Where am I?"

"My name'sy/n. And you guys are In my bedroom."

"How did we get here?"

"I…don't know. But… You guys aren't in London anymore, or even your century." They stare at you confused. Quickly you explain that in reality, they're really hot anime characters, and that somehow they got transported here. Leaving out the 'really hot' part, of course. "You're just going to have to blend in until we figure out a way to get you back." They nod. Yu look them up and down and mently curse. "We're gonna have to get you guys some different clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones we have?" Grell asks, concerned about having to loose his beautiful red coat.

"It's 2015. You guys are from the 1880's. Clothing styles change."

"Oh." You clap your hands briskly.

"Alright, everyone to the car!"


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's note: Forgot to say this last time, but I obviously do not own Black Butler. Or you.) _

You all troop down to the garage where your (f/c) Jeep is parked.

"Just give me a sec…" You say as you crawl into the back seat and begin tossing miscellaneous junk into boxes."Okay, Uh, get in everyone." You say crawling back out and wiping your palms on your jeans. They stare at you, then back at the car, than at you again.

"What… What is this?" Sebastian asks, a small note of awe in his voice.

"It's a car. Sort of like, a carriage without horses. Just get in." Sebastian slides into the passenger seat next to you and the others smush into the backseat. You pull out of your driveway and on to the main road.

"Where are we going?" Grell asks.

"The mall. It's a giant building with lots of different clothing stores."

"Oh. How long till we get there?"

"Uh…" You glance at the clock on your dashboard. "Ten minutes." The rest of the drive is spent answering their questions about the modern world. You pull the car into the large mall parking lot and finally find a spot. "Everyone out of the car!" They get out and follow you into the mall. Ignoring the looks of awe and disbelief on their faces, you make your way over to the mall directory and pull out your cell phone. _There is no way I am going to be able to watch all of them by myself, let alone buy clothes for all of them, _you think as you dial up your best friend's number.

"Hey, (f/n), I need you to meet me outside of the 'Christmas Tree Shop' in the mall. I'll explain when you get here." You hang up and walk back over to where your 'guests' are staring amazedly at all the people using the first day of vacation to go shopping.

"There sure are a lot of people here. One day, they'll all make lovely corpses." The Undertaker says chuckling in his usual way. You're about to reply when you hear your name shouted from across the mall. Your best friend quickly jogs over to you and asks,

"(Y/n), what's up?" His/her jaw drops open in an expression of utter amazement as the four anime characters turn. "Oh. My. God. Either those are some freakin' _amazing _cosplays, or… Is it really them?"

"Yep. Sebastian, Claude, Grell, Undertaker, meet (f/n). She's going to be helping with getting you guys some _normal_ clothes." Claude and Sebastian bow, Grell hugs him/her, and the Undertaker flashes his signature sarcastic grin. "I'll take Grell if you can handle the other three." Recovering from his/her moment of extreme heart failure, (f/n) nods.

"Of course I can. Have fun with Grell."

"Meet here in three hours." She nods, and sets off towards the opposite end of the store, Claude, Sebastian, and Undertaker in tow. You turn to Grell and mentally prepare yourself for the torture ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Utterly exhausted you drop the shopping bags on the floor and collapse onto the hard plastic bench. Grell sits next to, not breaking the endless flow of words streaming from his mouth. You massage your temples and nod along, pretending to understand what he's saying. _I knew shopping with Grell would be tiring, but I didn't think it'd be this damn exhausting. _Grell had dragged you all over the mall. And because you were still innerly-fangirling about having Black Butler characters _in the mall with you_, you had let him.

A babble of familiar voices reach you. Never in your life had you been so excited to go home. You stand and stretch as (f/n), Claude, Sebastian, and Undertaker weave through the crowd to you. Their hands are full of bags, and (f/n) looks almost as tired as you feel, though she's still grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks (f/n)." You say as you accept the bags she's carrying.

"No problem. I mean, I got to spend the afternoon staring at Sebastian's butt! I don't know how you're containing your fangirl."

"Years of practice. Thanks again."

"Like I said before, no problem. If you need a babysitter for them, you know my number." Shooting Sebastian one last dreamy stare, she turns and ducks into the washroom, probably to fangirl a bit more about Sebastian's butt. Not that it wasn't a cute one. You cleared your throat awkwardly when you realized the guys were all staring at you.

"Okay. Um. Back to the car!" As you followed them back to the parking lot, you tried your best not to stare at any of their butts. It failed, to say the least.

XXXXXX

After all the bags have been stowed in the trunk Sebastian, Undertaker, and Grell have squeezed into the back, you pull the car out of your parking space and into the flow of escaping traffic. Your phone buzzes and chirps out 'Mom. Calling. Mobile. Mom. Calling. Mobile.'

"Can you get that?" You ask Claude as you pull in front of an old woman busily checking something on her phone.

"What do I do?" He asks gingerly holding the vibrating device.

"Just slide the bar at the bottom of the screen and talk." He follows your directions and says,

"Hello?" Your mom's voice blares through the speakers. Claude drops it in surprise, but catches it before it hits the floor. The end of your mom's rant reaches your ears as he leans back in his seat.

"If you are, I swear I- (Y/n), are you there? Yourfather said I should ask before just assuming you've been kidnapped, or are having sex, or-"

"Mom! I'm here."

"Who was that?"

"That was just… A friend. From school. I invited a couple of them over for the summer."

"Oh, that's nice sweetie. What's he doing in your car? Are you dating?"

"No, mom. We're _friends._ And we're driving home from the mall."

"Shame. Because you know, you could really use some romance in your life. What have I told you about texting and driving?!"

"You're on speakerphone."

"I knew that. Anyways, I was just calling you to tell you that we're going to be home in about an hour or so."

"Great. Bye mom." You hit end and drop the phone back into a cup holder. "Guess what guys. You get to meet my family."

"Ooh, yay!" Grell claps his hands together in excitement and wriggles.

"No, not 'yay'."

"Why?" Undertaker asks. "Are your parents zombies?"

"No, definitely not zombies. They're just really... weird. My dad's a super uptight businessman, but my mom's pretty much the complete opposite. She was a hippy in the 70's and never really let go of her scarves and rainbows. My brother Nick as ADHD, so he always has _tons_ of energy. And then there's Sir Arthur."

"You have a knight in your family?" Sebastian asks, leaning over Grell.

"Not exactly. Arthur's the cat. He's very old, and very grumpy. If you want your face to remain intact, stay away from him. Got it, Sebastian?"

"Kitty…" Claude rolls his eyes in disgust. Shaking your head you pull into the garage and stop the car.

"Okay, everybody out. Grab your stuff so you can get changed. And try and act as _normal_ as possible." As you followed them into the house you couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I am so sorry for making you guys wait two weeks for this chapter. I've just had serious writer's block on it, but I finally got it done! Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. Reviews are always wanted. :D**

Fourty-five minutes later you, Sebastian, Grell, Undertaker and Claude are sitting on your front steps. Well, they're sitting. You're pacing and adjusting their hair and clothes. You step back from tightening the Undertaker's long ponytail and examined your handiwork. You had to admit it, they looked pretty good. Wiping your sweaty palms on your shorts you sit down and rest your chin on your hands. A blue minivan pulls down the driveway, loose gravel crunching underneath its tires.

"Finally." You mutter, standing. The guys follow you down the **driveway** to where your strange family is clambering out of the old minivan.

Your little brother Nick bounds out as soon as the sliding door is open wide enough for him to. His curly brown hair is a tangled mess and you can see more than a few leaves and twigs caught in the mass. Your parents follow more slowly, your father in his suit and tie, arguing with some unknown person through his cell phone. Your mother; her hair pulled back with a rainbow scarf, tie-dye skirts swishing around her ankles in the gentle summer breeze. Nick runs up to you and shoves a battered shoe box into your hands. You open it gingerly, revealing a dead crab rotting among a pile of wilting tissue paper. The smell of death attacks your nose and you choke, and shove the box into Grell's arms. He takes one look and throws it towards Undertaker with a small yelp. As you and Grell gag, the Undertaker takes the crab from the box and examines it with interest.

"Where did you get this?" You ask. "You guys just drove straight back here."

"Yeah, well, your school is by the coast, and I was bugging Dad, so Mom took us to the beach, and I found this crab on the beach, and Mom said I could keep it." He says all this really fast while bouncing slightly on the ball of his heels. He turns to the Undertaker. "Hey, mister, do you like my crab?"

"Yes, it's a lovely specimen." The rest of their conversation is lost on you as your mother pulls you into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my darling baby! How are you? I was so worried something happened to you! What if you'd been kidnapped? Or raped? Or murdered?!"

"Mom! Nothing happened, I'm fine. Can you please let go of me?" She reluctantly does so, but not before giving you another tight squeeze.

"Are you going to introduce me to your 'hunky' friends?!" She elbows you in the side suggestively and you roll your eyes.

"Nick! Get over here!" You yell. He takes his crab back and jogs over to you. "Mom, Nick. These are my friends from school. The redhead is Grell, glasses is Claude, non-glasses is Sebastian, and the one in the black coffin shirt is the Undertaker."

"Undertaker? That's a weird name." Nick says.

"It's a nickname, genius. He's studying to be a mortician. Guys, this is my Mom and my brother Nick." They shake hanDs and murmur greetings.

"Y/N, help bring in the rest of the luggage." Your father says as he climbs into his car.

"Nice to see you too, Dad." You say with a hint of sarcasm as he pulls out of the driveway. You walk over to the car and begin lugging a large piece of luggage towards the front steps.

"Here." A hand reaches down and takes the luggage from you. You look up and see Claude carrying the luggage towards the house as if it weighs nothing.

"Stupid demon butlers." You murmur under your breath as you follow him into the house.

A/N: Another author's note, yay! Anyway, now that the initial 'setting up of the story' is done, we can to the romance! So, what I would absolutely LOVE is if you guys would tell me who you would prefer it to be with. Claude? Or Sebastian? Message me to let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, it's been a couple of weeks since I last posted, and I highly doubt y'all want to hear my excuses... I've just been super busy with lots of things, but I'm on spring break now, yay! Hopefully I'll be able to write/post more consistently now. Sorry about the length of the chapter, but I wanted to at least get ****_something _****posted to let y'all know I was still alive. Next chapter will hopefully be posted by Monday or so. If you guys have anything you want to happen, tell me and I'll see if I can work it in. Reviews are welcomed! **

_Two Weeks Later…_

The obnoxious buzzing of your alarm clock interrupts your peaceful sleep. Annoyed, you hit the snooze button and roll over. Before you can return to your dreams, your phone vibrates from somewhere near the bottom of your bed. Too lazy to sit up and find it, you feel around for it with your feet. Finding it, you grab it using your toes and pull it up to a more convenient position and slide it open. The bright glow of the screen pierces your still sleep clouded eyes and you wince. After your eyes adjust you read the text from your friend.

_You up?_

_I am now… _You type back.

_Good. I need you over here in five. Bring one of your 'friends' if you can. _

_Why?_

_Em's sick. Need help w/ kids. _You sigh, annoyed and consider your options. Option one: Stay in bed, and be relaxed. Option two: Go, be the awesomest friend in the universe, and spend time with Claude and the Undertaker. Sighing again, you sit up and text:

_Fine. Bringing Claude+Undertaker. _Setting your phone on the small table next to your bed, you swing your feet over the edge and stand up. Hastily you pull on a pair of denim shorts and a comfortable t-shirt then pull your (h/c) hair into a ponytail. Yawning, you walk down the hallway to the guest room where the guys, and Grell, are staying. You nudge open the door and see that it's empty except for a sprawled out asleep Grell. Smothering a giggle, you gently shake him awake.

He sits up and brushes his long hair out of his bicolored eyes. He stretches then stands.

"Morning, (Y/N)."

"Morning, Grell. I think Claude and Sebastian made breakfast. I'll meet you downstairs." He shoots you his signature grin and gives a little wave. You wave back and close the door before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

The scent of cooking pancakes and warm maple syrup dance in the air along with the scent of freshly brewed tea. Sebastian sets a cup down in front of you as you sit down.

"It smells really good in here, you guys."

"Thank you." He and Claude say in unison.

"By the way," You say as you take a sip of tea, "Have either of you seen Undertaker this morning?"

"I can't say I have. Pancakes?" Claude asks, offering you a steaming plate of golden pancakes.

"Thank you. You two can sit down you know." They untie their aprons and sit, helping themselves to pancakes as Grell comes into the kitchen and sits next to Sebastian. The room is quiet except for the sounds of eating and muttered 'pleases' and 'thank yous'.

"These are delicious, Bassy~" Grell murmurs, pouring more syrup on his pancakes.

"Thank you Grell. I'm glad you enjoy them. (Y/N), do we have anything scheduled for today?"

"Mmh?" You swallow your mouthful of pancake and say, " My dad would you and, for some reason, Grell to help out in the office today. Claude, my friend (f/n) needs my help with something, so we're going to head over to her house. The Undertaker would come with us, if we knew where he was… As soon as you guys are done we can head out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter yet with 1,509 words!**

After dropping Sebastian and Grell at your father's office, you and Claude, seeing as the Undertaker is still no where to be found, drive over to your friend's house. The driveway of the modest, green, house is empty. Sighing as you shut the car door behind you, you make your way up to the front door. A note is taped to the glass behind the screen door.

_(Y/N), sorry I'm not here. My mom needed me and Ellie to go with her to visit Gran. Probably won't be back until 4:30. Kids will be here about 9. Thanks! _ You glance down at your watch. 8:45. Muttering angrily under your breath you unlock the front door and step inside. "It appears we are on our own in regards to the children." Claude's rich voice comes from behind you, startling you. "Don't do that!" "Do what?" "Scare me like that. I thought you were still outside. Sheesh. Uh, yeah, we are. We just have to keep them from dying, or getting majorly injured, or blowing anything up, or killing each other, or…" You trail off awkwardly as his eyebrows raise towards his dark hair. "I think we'll be able to handle them. After all, I am a demon." "True. And you did- erm, _do_, have to deal with Aloise 24/7." You had been trying your best not to leak any spoilers, or comments about your Black Butler ships to them, but sometimes you accidently used the past tense instead of present in the case of Claude. The door-bell rings, startling you both the peaceful silence. "I'll get it." You say and open the door. Two blonde children are standing on the front stoop, one clutching his father's hand, the other bouncing slightly impatiently. "Hello." "Hello. Are you (F/N)?" The man's voice has a prominent British lilt to it. "Ah, no I'm (Y/N), and this is Claude. (F/N) had to accompany her mother on some family business, and Claude and I are filling in for her." "Very well. Name's Arthur Kirkland and this is Matthew," He indicates the smaller, longer-haired boy who is clutching a stuffed polar bear. "And this is Alfred." "It's nice to meet you guys. What time do you want to pick them up?" "I work until 5, so my husband will be picking them up at about 3:30. Thank you again." "No problem." Arthur kisses his children on the forehead before walking down the short path to his car. You turn to Matthew and Alfred as the car pulls out of the driveway. "So, kids. You guys wanna come in?" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning passes fairly smoothly. Aside from Matthew and Alfred, there are five other children. Estela and Emilio are brother and sister, ages seven and five. Astrid is six, Sam is eight, and Katlyn is five. They all seem to be getting along fairly well, aside from some minor arguments over toys and such. After lunch however, things started going the opposite direction of the rising temperature. After having to tell Sam to give Claude his glasses back for the ninth time, you were ready to repeatedly bang your head against the wall. Exhausted, annoyed, and irritated you flop down on the couch and cradle your throbbing head in your hands. The last few times you'd helped (F/N) out with babysitting, it hadn't been this _exhausting_. True, the fact that 90% of them had only had Poptarts, popsicles, and applesauce for lunch probably didn't help. Claude had been helping a puking Katlyn, and you didn't feel like cooking anything more complicated than boxed mac and cheese, which may or may not have started smoking the minute you added the toxic looking cheese powder. Much to the children's delight, you had tried to salvage the disgusting mess, but had managed to make a small explosion instead. A light touch on your shoulder jerks you back from your mini pity-party. You drag your head out of your hands and meet Claude's golden eyes. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, just tired, and hot." "The kids are complaining about the heat as well. Hm…" You jerk upright as the idea hits you. You grab Claude's hand and drag him behind you into the old wooden shed. You throw open the door and begin rummaging in boxes. "Aha!" You shout triumphantly holding the plastic object above your head. "What is that?" Claude asks, looking suspiciously at the object you shove into his chest. "You'll see." You say evilly. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "On the count of three." You say. "One…" "Two…" "THREE!" You slam the kitchen door open and begin pumping your water guns furiously at the kids. They shriek in surprise and excitement. "Alfred, Sam, Astrid with me! The rest of you go with Claude!" You yell as you turn and run out to the door. You gather you three teammates into a circle and crouch down to their level. "What's our team name?" You ask, passing out the filled water guns. "Team Hero!" Alfred shouts. "Claude, what's your team name?" "Team Unicorn!" You choke back laughter at the name before returning to your 'troops'. "Okay guys, here's how it works. It's Team Hero versus Team Unicorn. Claude and I are team captains. Our goal is to take each other out. Your job is to guard me, and to take out as many Unicorns as possible. Got it?" They nod and you stick your hand into the circle and they follow suit. "One, two three. Team Hero!" You all shout. "You guys ready?" Claude asks. "Let's do it!" Alfred yells. The game erupts in a spray of water and shouts of delight. The yard becomes increasingly slick as more and more water is sprayed over. Sam manages not to fall only to be shot square in the face by Emilio. You stifle a giggle and duck behind a large oak tree, water gun ready. Something rustles the leaves behind you and you spin around quickly. "Hello, (Y/N)." Claude says as he stalks slyly towards you. You fire off a couple of quick water sprays before turning around and running as fast as you can across the yard. _I'm not going to be able to outrun him. _You think as you run around the house for the third time. Claude appears from around the corner of the house running towards you. You both try and stop when you realize you're going to collide. Claude manages to stop a couple of inches in front of you. You, on the other hand, slip on the wet grass and fall forward on to Claude's chest. His feet shoot out from under him and you both collapse to the soaked ground. Your faces are inches apart, so close you can feel his breath on your skin. It feels like something out of one of your various fangirl fantasies. That is, until a bucket of ice water is dumped over your head. You jerk back, sputtering and sit up. "Sorry to interrupt your little 'moment', but I'm back.~" If there was ever a time you weren't glad to see (F/N), it was now. You had just been about to kiss an amazing guy, but… Life seemed to hate you. "It's fine. We were just cooling off." You stand and begin wringing water out of your hair. She snorts, but doesn't go any farther due to both you and Claude death-glaring her. You offer Claude your hand and pull him up. "How were the kids?" (F/N) asks as you guys head back to the house. "They were fine. Kids!" "Glad to hear it. So, you guys want to help out tomorrow?" She asks hopefully. You and Claude exchange glances before saying in unison; "No way." She laughs. "I'll see you later, (Y/N), Claude." "Bye Matthew, Alfred, Emilio, Astrid, Sam, Estela, Katelyn. We'll see you guys later." You call over your shoulder as you and Claude head down the driveway to your car. The ten minute drive home is spent teaching Claude the words to the anime themes on your iPod. He's actually pretty good at singing, minus the stumbling over the Japanese words. You stop the car once you get back home but don't get out. "That was not as bad as I expected." Claude says quietly. "Yeah, it wasn't. I actually had fun." "Me too." You remain sitting for a few more minutes before getting out and heading up to the house. Grell opens the door and stares at you for a few minutes before quietly, well as quietly as Grell can; "What happened to you two?" "It's a long story." You and Claude say before winking at each other.  
**A/N: I feel so badass, writing this thing in two hours. Hahaha! Anyway, cookies to anyone who knows where Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew are from. I don't own them, so the answer is not "The Authoress's(that may or may not be a word) awesome mind. Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are always desired. *hint, hint* **


	7. Author's Note:

**A/N: **

Hello to all you wonderful people who have stuck with this! I am, hopefully, going to continue this. I just have no time **at all** to write anymore, what with Regents prep and trying to get my Grell Sutcliff cosplay together. I feel so guilty that I've silent for about a month now. To all the people who will keep reading, thank you! And I do feel really, really bad about this. I promise! May the 4th be with you!


End file.
